Recyclable Heart
by Grimchu
Summary: AU. Antonio has had one too many break ups. Needless to say, he is not so happy about this. His therapist gives him a way to help, but it's only temporary. And Lovino just wants him to feel better! Why can't that bastard just see how much I love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Recyclable Heart  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, but tell me if it should be higher.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Antonio and Lovino (Spain and South Italy), side pairings  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. Antonio has had one too many break ups. Needless to say, he is not so happy about this. His therapist gives him a way to help, but it's only temporary. And Lovino just wants him to feel better! Why can't that bastard just see how much I love him?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Please enjoy my fanfic~ It will have multiple chapters, but I don't know how many. I write these stories at school, so I try to work on them as much as possible. I do draw, so I don't know how often I can update. I will try to update every week or so. Thank you for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! Also, this story is loosely based on a chicken noodle soup for the soul story I saw. But, like, really loosely. :I

* * *

><p>Antonio was sitting at the dining room table fiddling with his large and generously tanned hands. This has not been his month. He recently started dating with people he met at his work, but somehow, the relationships were all destined to crumble. Of course though, Antonio was much too nice to get angry, so moping while he was home alone was the next best thing. Moping when Lovino was home was out of the question, his best friend already had a lot of emotional stress, he didn't need to worry about Antonio (which, he would, even if he wouldn't care to admit it).<p>

Antonio sighed "This really stinks..." He mumbled to himself, leaning more onto the table, making it creek in warning. _I wonder if it's something I say that turns the women away... _Antonio thought silently. _Either way, my love life is not looking good. _Antonio glanced at the clock above the stove and jumped slightly in surprise. _It's already 3:48! Kirkland will have my head if I am late._ Antonio jumped up from the table and pulled out his cell phone, deciding to quickly text Lovi before he leaves.

**[Antonio]**

**I won't be home for a bit, I think. Therapy. Feel free to start dinner without me!**

**[Message sent 3:49 PM]**

Satisfied, Antonio grabbed his keys from the table and walked over towards the door. His pocket began to vibrate as he walked out of the doorway. He flipped open his phone and glanced at the text as he locked the apartment up.

**[Lovino]**

**Yeah, okay bastard. What do you want for dinner? Not like I care or anything. I also don't care if you have a good time at that therapy shit. :I**

**[Message sent 3:50 PM]**

Antonio smiled to himself as he quickly texted back, walking down the stairs toward the parking place at his apartment complex.

**[Antonio]**

**You know what I like, Lovi~ ;)**

**[Message sent 3:51 PM]**

**[Antonio]**

**Oh, I almost forgot, I am about to be driving, so it's kind of dangerous for me to text. I'll text you when I get there~ :)**

**[Message sent 3:51 PM]**

Antonio quickly hopped into his car and pulled out, driving away, still smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Carriedo, this is your... second break-up this month?"<p>

"Third, Artie." Antonio said politely.

Arthur furrowed his brows slightly at the nickname. "I see. Er, what do you perhaps believe is causing such a large amount of misfortunes?"

"See, that's the problem," Antonio sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't quite know... It's just that, after every couple dates, they just cut our relationship short... This is very emotionally straining, mi amigo..." Arthur looked back up from his notes at Antonio with uncharacteristic emotion in his eyes. He slowly took off his reading glasses and studied them before choosing his words carefully.

"Now, Antonio, I understand what you are going through. I went through something akin to what you are going through yourself. I was not quite- AM not quite skilled in... social endeavors." Arthur's face suddenly showed realization and smiled as he reached into his pocket. "I have an idea though, Antonio. There's this thing..." He trailed off and focused on finding something in his pocket.

"Blast this accursed- ah, here it is." He murmured as he pulled out what he was looking for. He tossed it across the room towards Antonio, who caught it. Antonio looked at the object; which was a small play-dough heart painted green, with bits of the blue showing through.

"You see, this was given to me by somebody very special when I was... not emotionally stable." He said to Antonio, slightly reminiscing in his old days, when he was practically a social outcast. Antonio nodded at his explanation, and looked at the heart. He smiled and looked at the little creases in the heart showing the effort put into something so simple. Turning it over a few times in his hand to see all of the details, he looked back to Arthur.

"Now, you can't keep it. As I stated previously, it is very special to me. But you may keep it until you feel better." Arthur said, observing Antonio's emotions and writing things down in his note book.

"Thank you very much, Artie!" Antonio said happily, smiling brightly at Arthur.

"I would prefer if you called me Arthur, please." Arthur said flatly.

"Heh, sure, sure~" Antonio replied, tossing the heart in the air a few times, "Oh, I almost forgot! I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind telling me who gave you the heart?"

At this, Arthur's face tinted pink. He coughed into his hand nervously and replied, "Yes, well... I'd rather not... uhh... I don't think I would like to say-" He was cut off by the door bursting open, and a man several inches taller than Arthur waltzing in.

"IIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYY!~" He shouted across the room and jumped on top of Arthur, making the chair he was sitting in topple over.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-" Arthur exclaimed as he came crashing down with the larger.

The larger laughed obnoxiously. "I'm sorry, I got here early, but it's better than being late, right?" The blue eyed stranger hugged his green-eyed friend apologetic. The blue eyed wonder (who must be out of his mind to tackle the tempered therapist) turned and spotted the client of the therapist.

"Oh, hey dude~" He said with a wave. "Didn't know Iggy had a client right now. Oh, is he letting you borrow that heart thing I gave him when I first asked him out? Iggy was talking about maybe using it to see what kind of emotional effect it would have on his clients, or something... Y'know, maybe I should have knocked... No, this is fine. Right, Iggy?" No response. "Uhh... Iggy?" Still no response. "OH MY GOD! IGGY! ARE YOU OKAY? DID I CRUSH YOU? IF I DID, DOES THAT MEAN THAT WE CAN'T GO TO MCDONALDS? IGGY, I'M SORRY!" He yelled in Arthur's ears.

"Nggh... Alfred..." Arthur grumbled, trying to sit up, only to be stopped by the weight on top of him.

"Iggy, what is it? IGGY SPEAK TO MEEEEEE!" Alfred continued to yell.

"You want me to speak to you?" Arthur asked sweetly. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU GIT! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T, I WILL STOP BUYING YOUR BLOODY COFFEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY COFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alfred scrambled off Arthur quickly. "Am I off the hook now?" Alfred asked looking hopeful.

"Hmm... I don't think so, Alfred. You broke quit a few rules. Coming in here when I have a client, yelling in here, tackling me to the ground..." Arthur trailed off, still continuing his lecture. Alfred stared off into space as Arthur scolded him, trying to think of how to turn the situation in his favor. Quickly, he got an idea and smiled at Arthur sweetly.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about?" Arthur asked, almost afraid of the answer he would get. Alfred leaned forward and kissed Arthur directly on the lips. He turned around and waved goodbye to Antonio.

"Nice meeting you, but I really should be going. Artie, I'll be waiting in the car~" He said with joy before running away and laughing triumphantly. Antonio waved good bye in return. "Good bye~" He then turned to a glowing red Arthur. "Who was he? Your boyfriend?"

Arthur just looked back at him, lost for words. As soon as he regained his former state of mind he bid Antonio goodbye quickly and ran out after Alfred, screaming; "I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" Antonio just laughed at the series of events he just witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>[Antonio]<strong>

**I'm in the building now, I'll be in the apartment in a few~ :)**

**[Message sent at 6:04]**

**[Lovino]**

**Yeah, yeah. Sure thing, Bastard. Dinner is almost ready, waiting for pasta to boil. **

**[Message sent at 6:06]**

Lovino grumbled as he set down the cell phone and turned back to his painting he was working on. He dabbed the paintbrush back into they almost acid-like green hue he had. With swift but thorough strokes he pushed and pulled the brush across the canvass filled with that same green and bits of gold. _I don't even know why I spend so much time or effort in these paintings, _he thought to himself, _They don't ever turn out the way I want them to anyways... I don't even know what I'm painting anymore! Goddammit! _Lovino glared at what he thought as a mess on the canvass. He frequently blamed his bad mood on his job, but he knew that wasn't really it."Goddammit, Antonio... You bastard."

* * *

><p>"Lovi, I'm home~" Antonio called out as he walked into their apartment. No answer. "I bet he's in his room again... Maybe he's painting!" Lovino never liked for Antonio to see him paint, maybe he could sneak in and see what he was painting. He quietly sneaked into the living room and then the kitchen. They had a pretty spacious apartment, which they afforded through their combined incomes. He looked down the hallway to see if Lovino's door was open. Silently he tip-toed over to see it was shut tightly. <em>Well, I guess that will make this more fun~<em> He thought to himself. He leaned on the door to try and hear what Lovino was doing. _Well, he's moving around in there... I think that's the shifting of weight... um... somewhere... I don't think I'm that good at this sort of thing~ _Antonio chuckled to himself, leaning even further on the door to hear better. The door creaked on his weight and no more sound was heard for a second, but then it continued. Antonio waited silently listening to the sounds Lovino was making waiting for a sneeze or something so he could open the door without him knowing. Suddenly the space before him was gone and the door opened, causing him to fall forward on top of an unsuspecting Lovino.

"Oof!"

"Ow, bastard! What the fuck were you doing?"

"Uhh... I wanted to see if you were painting~"

"Well I was! Can you get off me now?" Lovino huffed.

"Oh, you were? Can I see it so far?" Antonio asked sweetly.

Lovino's face went red a little bit before he replied with a hasty 'no' before pushing Antonio off of him. Antonio frowned but offered his hand to Lovino after he got up first. Lovino took it and pushed himself past Antonio and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go check on the pasta..." Lovino mumbled. A few moments after, Antonio proceeded to follow Lovino down the hall.

"How was therapy, bastard?" Lovino asked in his usual manner of speaking.

"It was fine, Lovi. Thank you for asking~ How was work?" Antonio asked as he emptied his pockets.

"Work was boring as fuck."

"You know you love working with your brother~"

"Sure, sure..." Lovino mumbled.

* * *

><p>Antonio dismissed himself to the bathroom just as Lovino was finishing the pasta. He set the spoon down and walked over to the dining table, where the dishes were already set. Before he sat down, Lovino noticed in the pile of things from when Antonio emptied his pockets, a small green object. He walked over to inspect said object, picking it up in his hand. It was a small, handmade play-dough heart, painted a deep forest green with sky blue flecks showing from where the paint chipped off. As Antonio walked back into the room, Lovino spoke:<p>

"What is this?" He inquired, holding up the small heart.

"Hm?" Antonio looked at the heart. "Oh, that's for making me feel better, or at least that's what the doc said."

"I see... It's very... nice."

"Oh, you think so? Well, I don't get to keep it. I can only keep it until I feel 100%~"

"...What would make you feel 100%?" Lovino asked, unusually serious.

"What?" Antonio asked, confused at the sudden change in Lovino's demeanor.

"Nothing." Lovino blushed a bit. "So. Dinner?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, sure thing, Lovi." Antonio replied.

Lovino quickly set up their meal and they began to converse once more, lightening up the once slightly heavy atmosphere.

"So you're saying," Lovino started, "That some blue eyed guy runs into your therapy session, tackles your therapist into the ground, tells you they're going out, kisses him, and then leaves?"

"Yeah, it was really weird! Especially since Arthur and the guy are completely opposite." Antonio says, wide-eyed.

"What was the guy's name?" Lovino questioned, shoving more pasta into his mouth.

"Uh... It started with an 'A'... Alfred, I think." Antonio said, unsure.

"Alfred? Isn't that like a butler's name?" Lovino laughed.

"I don't know, is it?" Antonio laughed with Lovino.

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah. This is my Spamano fic I was talking about. *dances happily* Leave a review, watch this story, or favorite it if you want. I don't care if you don't though, because I'm not here for popularity~ So, yeah, I threw in a little USUK, because it is one of my favorite pairings. Was it too angsty? It seemed just a bit to me... Please let me know if there is a grammar mistake or something else wrong, I would be very embarassed if nobody told me. The next chapter should be up next Thursday (the 24th), but it could be earlier. *shrugs* See you guys next week~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Geez, I hope I'm not late~ *shot* But really, sorry for being late, Thanksgiving turned out to be a lot more time consuming than I thought it would be... Also, I have no laptop, only a family computer, so my mom and father were constantly looking over my shoulder. *dies* I'm so late! By, like, a whole week, oh my goddddd... Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! Also, this story is loosely based on a chicken noodle soup for the soul story I saw. But, like, really loosely. :I

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

Lovino swiftly knocked on the door and crossed his arms to brace himself from the cold autumn weather. He glared at the brightly colored yellow door as he heard the sound of running from inside the house. The sound of unlocking could be heard from the other side before the door was pulled open and someone who looked identical to Lovino tackle-hugged him.

"Get off of me, Feliciano!" Lovino grunted to his brother while attempting to pry him off of him. Feliciano just blinked his honey colored eyes and let out a small veh before rolling off of his brother.

"Sorry, fratello, I was just excited to see you, veh~" Feliciano stated as if it was the most simple thing ever. He stood up and pulled up his brother quickly before shaking his hand much too hard. "Anyways, what brings you here? It's not often you stop by for a visit, veh~"

Lovino yanked his arm back roughly before nursing his recently shaken hand. "Geez, I'm not allowed to drop by for a chat with my own bastard of a brother?"

"No, it's just that you don't come by often. I love seeing my fratello, though~"

"Yeah, well, Antonio is at another therapy session..." Lovino shrugged. "I thought I could grace you with my presence."

"Oh, okay~ Would you like some pasta? Or pizza? Or maybe we could make cannoli... veh~" Feliciano was more or less talking to himself as he pulled his brother inside and closed the door.

"Cannoli sounds good..." Lovino mumbled before locking the front door as his absent minded brother forgot to lock it. "Maybe we could make it together? Not that I want to, but I thought you might..."

"Veh, what a brilliant idea," Feliciano exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "Just like old times~ Maybe while we cook, you can tell me what is bugging you, veh~" He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the sugar, flour, and other ingredients for the cannoli shells. Feliciano had always been good at telling how someone actually felt, even if they were trying to hide it. Of course, it helped when your brother never wanted anyone to tell how he was feeling but was the world's worst liar.

"Nothing is bugging me," Lovino huffed and grabbed the whisk and a mixing bowl. "Especially not Antonio or anything. Nope, not anything Antonio related." He grabbed all of the dry ingredients for the shells and whisked them together briskly, slowly added the shortening.

So, it was Antonio related. At least, that is what Feliciano found out. I could be a detective~ Feliciano thought, Maybe I could make this like a game, veh. He decided to pry Lovino a bit further, even at the cost of Lovino making him sleep outside. "Is Antonio out of the house too often?"

"No. And I told you, it doesn't have anything to do with Antonio!" Lovino retorted a little too quickly and pulled the dough out of the bowl and began to knead it roughly.

"So there is something wrong!" Feliciano accused before stealing some of the dough and kneading it himself, much more gently, letting out a long string of triumphant 'vehs'.

"No! I- There's nothing wrong! You-" Romano stopped talking and returned to kneading. He didn't want Feliciano trying to make anything better. He could take care of all of his problems. Not that he had any! He took the dough and began to roll a piece around a cannoli tube. "I am fine, Feli. You don't need to worry about me."

Feliciano looked at his brother and stopped working for a moment. "Lovino, look at me." Lovino reluctantly turned to meet Feliciano's amber orbs with his own caramel colored ones. They shared a moment of awkward staring. Well, it was awkward for Lovino. Feliciano walked right up to him from around the table, meeting his gaze the entire time. The older brother looked as though he was about to ask a question before Feliciano stopped him by hugging him comfortingly.

Lovino sighed. "Feliciano? Can I maybe ask for advice?"

"Veh?" Feliciano acknowledged and kept hugging Lovino, resting his head on his older brother's shoulder. "Sure, what do you need help with?"

"It's not for me! It's for... uh... a really cool friend. Yeah, he's a bad ass." Lovino mumbled, thinking of an alias for his 'friend'. "His name is... Livio... yeah, he's really cool."

"Oh, okay." Feliciano chuckled softly. "So what's wrong with 'Livio', veh?" Feliciano saw right through his brother every time. Seriously, he was the worst liar ever.

"Well... He thinks he likes his best friend... But he doesn't know how to go about it. He wants to tell him how he feels but he's not good with words, ya'know?" Lovino talked while fiddling with his sleeves behind his brother's back.

"I see... How long has he liked his best friend?"

"Uh..." Lovino thinks for a moment. How long has he loved Antonio? He liked him as a best friend, even an idol, as they were younger. They had been practically inseparable. But the romantic feelings didn't start until maybe High School... And he was four years passed graduation, so for...

"Maybe eight years? Give or take... He isn't good at talking to people he likes... like that, ya' know?" Lovino responds.

"Eight years? And they still aren't together?" Feliciano seems astonished. His very own fratello was in love for _eight whole years_, and still has no lover! He pulled Lovino an arms distance away, breaking the hug. "Lovino, I swear to all the pasta in the world that I will help you overcome this hardship!"

"You mean _Livio's_ hardship, _riiiiight?_" Lovino snorted. He hoped Feliciano didn't figure it out. Lovino knew he was the best liar ever put on the Earth. Yeah, he's such a mofo.

"Uh, si, si~ I mean, they end up being yours in the end, right?" Feliciano smiled dumbly. "Anyways, we can figure this out after we make the cannoli~"

"Yeah, right, bastard." Lovino smiled a small, rare smile. Feliciano smiled back one of his big, less rare smiles. Lovino promptly grabbed of the left over flour and threw it in Feliciano's face. "And wipe that damn smile of your face!" Feliciano laughed happily.

* * *

><p>The Italian twins were in their tree house, talking it up while painting and eating their delicious cannolies. Their grandfather made the spacious tree house for them when they were young children, around the time they were maybe 10, yet they still frequently used it when they were spending some awesome quality time together. Lovino loved this time he shared with his brother, though he'd never say that out loud.<p>

"So, let's talk about you- er... your friend Livio's problem~" Feliciano suggested eagerly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lovino snorted before cramming his mouth with the delicious desert.

"So, what's his best friend, I mean, soon to be lover like, veh?" Feliciano asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Bastard, don't be so blunt!" Lovino growled, wiping some cannoli crumbs from his cheek. "Well... His friend's life sucks! He doesn't deserve half of the shit he gets! I mean, he constantly gets rejected and stuff! For, like no reason!"

Feliciano nodded. "Hm... Well... that must suck for him."

"Yeah, it does! He even has to go to therapy and stuff! Poor Anto- Anto- Uh... Anthony! Yeah, poor Anthony..." Lovino quickly made up an alias for Antonio as well. He didn't feel good about lying to his brother so well, he was just so good at it, it wasn't his fault!

"Oh, does he go with Tonio? Their names are quite similar..." Feliciano smiled sweetly while munching on a small piece of cannoli.

"Uh... Yeah, he does..." Lovino replied slowly. Maybe he should just tell Feli that Livio was a lie... No, it's too risky. It could get around, Antonio could find out before he's ready to tell him... His stomach flipped at the thought. He didn't even know if Antonio was...

"Livio isn't sure about Anthony's..." Lovino coughed nervously as his eyes shifted to the tree house entrance. It wasn't like anyone would come up here... "His... uh... His sexuality..." Lovino mumbled that quietly. Almost a whisper.

"Hm... That is a dilemma..." Feliciano thought it over. What was Antonio's sexuality, now that he thought about it. Antonio probably doesn't care about homosexuality at least, he supported Feliciano and Ludwig's relationship... Even Gilbert had a thing with... uh... what was his name again? Ma... Mike? Yeah, definitely Mike. Anyways, Antonio was definitely okay with gays... Maybe he was gay... and just didn't know it. _Oh my God, I am a GENIUS._ Thought Feliciano.

"I HAVE IT, VEH!" Feliciano suddenly shouted triumphantly.

Lovino jumped and hit his head on the roof of the tree house. It was made for 10 year olds, after all. "OW. Dammit dammit... Jesus Motherfucking Christ..." Lovino held his head.

"Heh, sorry fratello for scaring you, are you okay?" Feliciano chuckled nervously.

"GIVE A GUY A FUCKIN' WARNING NEXT TIME!" Lovino yelled and smacked Feliciano on the head firmly to get his point across to the dense idiot.

"I'M SORRYYYYYY!" Feliciano shouted weakly back.

"Cheh, yeah, yeah... Anyways, you were gonna say something, right?" Lovino questioned, eating a piece of the delicious italian desert that was too big to put in his mouth at one time.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! I was wondering if Livio had any talents, like... oh, I dunno, sculpting, cooking... or, I dunno, maybe... _painting_?" Feliciano suggested, heavily stressed on the word painting. He looked at his brother expectantly with wide eyes, hoping his brother would catch on.

Lovino swallowed the food in his mouth. "Uh... Yeah! He's a total bad ass at painting! And he's not bad at cooking, either. He's so awesome." Lovino said, puffing out his chest a little. _Yeah, I'm such a bad ass._ Lovino thought to himself. "But, seriously, Feli, what are you getting at?"

"Well," Feliciano said, building up the excitement, "How about Livio makes a super awesome painting to give to Anthony! It would show his affection without him having to say something outright!"

Lovino thought about this for a moment. It sounded like a good idea, props to his idiot brother. _What __could possibly go wrong, _Lovino thought to himself,_ but what should I paint..._

"Feli, what should I- er- Livio paint?"

"Hmm... Well, it would have to be meaningful... it would have to be something Toni- Anthony would really love, something that made sense, too... veh." Feliciano said. "I dunno, Lovi, what do you think you should paint?"

"Maybe I could paint... uh... Hey, didn't you mean _Livio_?" Lovino glared at his younger brother.

Feliciano laughed sweetly and looked back to his brother, "No, I figured out Livio was an excuse a while ago..." Lovino's face reddened at this remark. "So, is Anthony Antonio?"

"M- Maybe..." Lovino's face was nearing a tomato-like shade. "Yeah, it is... Sorry for lying, Feli..."

"Like I said, No problemo, fratello~ Anyways, what are you gonna paint? I'm dying to know~"

Lovino thought for a bit. He would need to make something perfect... Something that not only represented Antonio, but maybe something about his love... Love... Lovino was always horrible with this topic. Love was all fluffy, and Lovino was quite the opposite; rough around the edges.

"Feliciano, I don't know what to even do!" Lovino said exasperated. "You are in love with someone, right? That damn potato thing. What is love for you?"

"Well, love is love, veh!" Feliciano said slowly, thoughtfully munching some cannoli. At the short comment Lovino rolled his eyes before Feliciano looked back at him and continued. "What I mean is, love is very simple! Just think about what Tonio needs, what is love? Love can be something small or big, a heart, Lovi!" Feliciano made gestures with his hands wildly.

"THAT'S IT,. A HEA- SHIT!" Lovino shouted triumphantly, jumping up happily as he did so, causing his head to strike the ceiling of the tree house once more. "Ow. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... MOTHER OF ONE HUNDRED FUCKING MEN WHO FUCKING- OWWWWWWWW!" Lovino fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position. "DAMMITTTTTTTT..."

"Uh, Lovi, are you, uh..." Feliciano shut up as Lovino started to sit back up, showing an incredibly vicious glare towards him. "Uh, Lovi, you were gonna say... something?" He managed to squeak out.

He held his glare for a bit longer, before shifting his glare towards the plate and back again. "Bastard, did you take the last of the cannoli?"

"Uh... yeah?" Feliciano said dumbly before wiping the left over reminents of said delicious food from his face. "Why, did you want it? Sorry..."

"You bastard, I really wanted that... Anyways..." Lovino looked forlornly at the plate before he spoke again, "But, yeah, bastard, I'm fine, thanks for asking. (damn, that's tender, owwww) And, um... Oh, yeah, I got an idea for the painting!" He remarks, puffing out his chest a bit with pride.

"Oh, really, veh? What did you think of?" Feliciano asks with caution, afraid his brother might get violent again.

"Well, it's all because that tomato bastard got this thing from therapy..."

* * *

><p>With his new canvas he got from his brother, some expensive paints from his home, and a plate void of cannoli, Lovino began painting his newly imagined piece. He applied many shades of greens and gold, hues of red and orange, tints of blue and yellow... Emotion pouring from his mind onto the slowly colorful canvas, ideas coming at him from all sides, Lovino was in his element. Feliciano watched his brother work, he always admired how his brother put everything he had into his painting. Lovino had so much bottled up, and how he expressed it was admirable in Feliciano's eyes. His eyes drifted to Lovino's face, observing his concentrated expression.<p>

"Hey, Lovi?" Feliciano asked after staring for a bit.

"Mm." Lovino grunted back before putting a few swift strokes on.

"I was wondering... if maybe you could teach me to paint as good as you someday?"

Lovino stopped and looked towards his brother, astonished. "But, Feli, you are already so much better than me! What could I teach you if you already so good?"

Feliciano just looked into Lovino's eyes, giving a confused 'veh'. "What do you mean, fratello? You are so much more focused than I could ever be! And you just have so much emotion when you paint, veh..." Lovino's face reddened at the many compliments that were continuously being thrown at him. He was at a loss for words, his brother was always too nice. Always doing things like this without even meaning to... To avoid Feliciano noticing his blushing, he turned back to his painting and got back to work.

"...Thanks, bastard..."

* * *

><p>Okay, here is my full length, end of the chapter author's note. *claps*<p>

Um... Like I said at the beginning, I am so sorry for the incredibly late update... I was supposed to update forever ago, but things came up and yeah... But I got it done! It took forever, but I am still proud~ My editor/beta/sister kept yelling at me to get this done and play video games with her... She is so evil... Anyways, comments on how the chapter was are always adored and appreciated, I put lots of hard work (even if it seems like I don't) in these chapters. I don't know when I'll update again, but I pray it to be soon.

THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND STUFF~

P.S. I'm actually not evil, she just needs to be motivated more often than usual.

-The Editor


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and thank you for all of your reviews~~ I especially want to thank Rainbow World for reviewing both chapters I have written so far, but I love every single on of you, be you favoring my story, reviewing, or setting it to alerts~~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! Also, this story is loosely based on a chicken noodle soup for the soul story I saw. But, like, really loosely. :I

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat hunched over his keyboard, clicking away and moving his mouse at lightning speeds. Well, he wasn't quite that fast, but he liked to believe he was. His Death Night Troll was running around in Orgrimmar, with his brand new companion Metzen the Reindeer. World of Warcraft looked especially awesome, because it was the Feast of Winter Veil. Gilbert wasn't doing anything particular at the moment, but he was having a fun time. A quest here, a quest there... Ah, online life is such bliss. Suddenly, he was alerted that one of the members in his Guild came on. He clicked on the text box and began typing.<p>

[Ehrfürchtige] Hey, Feli~

[Cannoli] Oh, hello Gilbert!

[Cannoli] I was actually wanting to talk to you!

Gilbert stopped his typing and deleted what he was going to say. Feli wanted to talk to him? He shrugged and typed a new response.

[ Ehrfürchtige] Really? What's up?

[Cannoli] Well, you know how Lovi likes Tonio?

[ Ehrfürchtige] Oh, yeah! Did they finally get together?

[Cannoli] Well... Not exactly...

[ Ehrfürchtige] What is it then?

[Cannoli] I was thinking...

[Cannoli] Has Antonio ever considered that he might be Homosexual?

[ Ehrfürchtige] What?

[Cannoli] Think about it! Maybe he is, but just never considered it!

[Cannoli] And, what if the girls he dated figured it out, because they are girls and yeah!

Gilbert let his fingers hover over the keys of his keyboard and re-read Feli's findings. It really did make perfect sense. Seriously,. Feli is smart on this kind of thing.

[ Ehrfürchtige] Okay, I think you may be on to something.

[Cannoli] :3

[ Ehrfürchtige] But, what are you telling me for? Besides me being awesome and all.

[Cannoli] Well, maybe we could play matchmaker!

[Cannoli] And like, we could get Antonio to realize he was gay and stuff!

Gilbert gave a wide cocky grin. Feliciano is a fucking genius.

[ Ehrfürchtige] Can I tell Francis?

[Cannoli] YES!

[Cannoli] We will need all the help we can get!

[Cannoli] Get everyone who is going to help to show up at my house next Saturday at 4:00 PM~

[Cannoli signed off]

Gilbert span around in his chair before closing his game. World of Warcraft could wait, he had people to call! The albino German made the chair spin faster with his feet and after he reached a fast enough speed, he jumped off, and onto the couch. The landing wasn't so awesome, but it sufficed because he is so awesome. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, pressing a few buttons, then holding it up to his ear.

"'Allo?" A thick French accent replied.

"Kesesesese~ Hey, French Fry!" Gilbert gave out a hissing laugh.

"Oh, Gilbert, my fine red eyed friend! What's up?"

"Well, Francis, I just figured out something interesting... I am going over to your house in a few minutes to let you know!"

"And you can not tell me on zee phone?"

"No, this information is too awesome to not be told in person. See you in a few, asshole!"

"Eh... Oui..." Gilbert hung up and jumped off of the couch, grin never leaving his face.

* * *

><p>"Really? Feliciano thought of zis?" Francis said astonished.<p>

Gilbert nodded his head violently, "Yes, you dick face! How many times do I gotta tell you!"

"Well, he just does not seem like zee type, non?"

"Well, I guess you are right... But anyways, are you in for making that Churro realize he's gay?"

Francis stood up quickly, "Do you even have to ask? I am always up for spreading love to the needy~"

"I'm not asking you to rape him." Gilbert eyed his French friend suspiciously. "But yeah, tell anyone else you feel like, but make sure Lovino and Antonio don't find out. That would be very un-awesome."

"Que? I would not rape mon ami! Ridicule!" Francis threw his arms up in astonishment at his friend's remark.

"Ja, ja." Gilbert rolled his eyes and showed himself to Francis' fridge. "But like I said, tell whoever, apparently we need all the help we can get."

"Oui, I think I know exactly who I can get to help..."

* * *

><p>"What are you saying, Frog?" Arthur exclaimed loudly, standing right up to Francis' face.<p>

"What I am saying' is if you don't help me and Gilbert with zis, I will personally tell everyone about..." Francis leaned into Arthur's face and whispered into his ear. "Sir Mintingham McMagic~"

Arthur visibly paled at the comment before chuckling nervously. "Heh heh... I have nothing to fear, I don't care what people think of me..."

"Not even Monsieur Alfred?" Francis asked.

Arthur gulped. "Er... You know old chum, I think I will be happy to help you out..." He patted the Frenchman's back.

"Oui~ I knew you would love too!" Francis clapped his hands together. "Remember, meet at Feliciano's house on the next Saturday at 4~ Oh, and you should tell more people, the more the merrier!"

Arthur sighed in defeat. "Yeah, fine..."

* * *

><p>"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!" A pair of hands met the shoulders of Elizaveta before she swung around, pulling out a frying pan and slamming it into Gilbert's face. Realization of what she did hit her almost as hard has she hit her friend, as she leaned down, green eyes full of concern.<p>

"Oh, shit Gilbert!" She said fast. "You shouldn't surprise me! Come on, don't be a baby, you've known that since we were kids. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm peachy even- WHAT DO YOU THINK? MY NOSE IS PROBABLY FUCKING BROKE, IT HURTS LIKE SHIT. NOT. AWESOME." He yelled, holding his hands over his nose.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes, knowing her childhood friend was over exaggerating. Again. Like usual. "Come on, it's not that bad. Look, it's hardly even bleeding." Roderich ran in from the piano room. "Elizaveta! Is something wrong? I heard screaming and- Oh. Hello Gilbert."

"Yeah, sorry about that Roddy. Gilbert snuck up on me and..." She threw a glance to her still complaining friend. "...Yeah..."

"Well, I was just coming here to share some MOST AWESOME NEWS when crazy bitch over here just straight up WHAM!" He made a smacking gesture with his hand. "Right on my fucking head. But since I am awesome and have the 'Critical: Regen' ability from that 'Gaia Gear' I had equipped a couple of battles ago, I am once again at full health points~"

"See, I am going to pretend to listen to what you are saying until you tell us your news." Roderich said bluntly, already bored of Gilbert's irritatingly loud presence.

"Yeah, well, fuck you, you goddamn priss!" The German exclaimed as he held his middle finger up. "And the news is that Feliciano had this most awesome idea, but he needs help with it." He turned to Elizaveta. "It has to do with getting Lovino and Antonio together. If you guys decide to help, come to Feli's house Saturday at 4." Gilbert then showed himself to the door. Really, he had to do everything himself!

Roderich rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Elizaveta. What do you think we should-" He threw a look to his good friend, seeing her running down the hallway towards her room. "Uh... Liz?"

"I need to go get my cameras!"

* * *

><p>"So yeah, apparently we're playing matchmaker? I don't know, that bloody frog didn't tell me much before I kicked his wanker ass out of our home." Arthur mumbled to Alfred over take out Chinese. (He ruined dinner again, and didn't want greasy hamburgers tonight...)<p>

"Oh, okay? Who are we makin' a couple?" Alfred questioned with his mouth full of sweet and sour chicken.

"Uh... Lovino and Antonio? I don't really know, but we have to go to Feliciano's house on Saturday..."

"Whoa, dude really?" Alfred yelled before jumping out of his seat, giving a victorious fist pump, followed by a fantastical dance. "FUCK YEAH, NO MORE SHITTY SCONES FOR ME, I'M GETTING HIGH CLASS ITALIAN FOOD, YEAH!"

Arthur looked sad at the last comment about his scones. "You don't like my scones? But I... I thought you liked them..."

"Er.. I was talking about those scones I buy from... Starbucks? Yeah, yeah, Starbucks! I get scones from there to... go with my morning coffee to remind me of you! Yeah, totally!" Alfred walked over to Arthur and snaked his arms around his waist. "I love anything you make me! Honest, I love you, babe~" He gave Arthur a quick kiss on his nose.

"Really? Well it just so happened that I made some after that Frog left~ We could have them after we're done eating supper!" Arthur happily kissed Alfred's nose in return, not noticing his boyfriend's grimace.

* * *

><p>"KIKU!" Elizaveta and Alfred shouted in unison at their good friend's door, who opened it at the blond's incessant knocking.<p>

"Konnichiwa Alfred and... Elizaveta? What an odd bunch at my door. Anyways, welcome to my home." He bowed deeply and pushed them slightly into his door. "Forgive me for my rudeness, but it is cold outside."

The pair walked into the warm cozy house, slipping under the warm kotatsu (which Heracles was already situated under) that the asian ordered from his home country. "Now, what brings you here?"

"YAOI!" Elizaveta shouted with glee.

"ITALIAN FOOD!" Alfred shouted with comparable vigor, awakening the slumbering Greek. Heracles and Kiku looked intently at the pair who brought good news.

"Please, tell me more as I get us some nice hot tea." Kiku said as he stood up to a screeching kettle.

* * *

><p>Saturday finally rolled around, and at 4 o' clock, Feliciano was more than pleased to see his (and Ludwig's) home full of people. <em>All these people are willing to help Lovino! <em>Feliciano thought happily as he began dishing out pasta to all of his acquaintances. It wasn't like any of them were strangers, he just wasn't familiar with every single one of them. After he was sure that everyone had a plateful and that there was enough for seconds after they were done, he stood at the front of the room.

"Veh~ Ciao, ciao! Thanks for coming and stuff~" He said with a happy wave, receiving a big one from a happy Alfred and a shy wave from Kiku. His golden eyes scanned over the people gathered here. "Well, um... I guess you all know why we are here?" Collective murmurs from the group in front him encouraged him to continue.

"Okay, veh~ I think we should have a role call? Right Ludwig?" Feliciano turned to his boyfriend for confirmation.

"Ja." Ludwig said firmly. Feliciano nodded and took out a piece of paper and pen.

"Okay! Uh... Adinan?" The Turkish man looked up from the noogie he was giving Heracles.

"Yeah?"

"Veh~ Alfred!"

"FAH HEWO IF' HEAH!" He shouted around a mouthful of delicious pasta.

"Arthur!" Feliciano said with a slight tremble in his voice. Arthur was kinda scary. Those eyebrows were so big...

"'Ello."

"Liz?"

"Hello, Feli~" The Hungarian said happily, turning from taking pictures of Adinan and Heracles to give a kind smile.

Feliciano smiled back. "Veh~ Hello! Oh, and uh... Feliks!"

"Like, I am so totally here~"

"Veh veh! Francis~"

"Big brother is also here. (You are nobody's brother, Frog!)"

"Uh... Gilbert!"

"THE AWESOME ME IS PRESENT, AND A GIFT TO HUMANITY!" The albino shouted before throwing his fist in the air. Arthur glared at his irritating disturbing presence, in turn receiving a middle finger and a 'Kesesese'.

"Hercules?"

Heracles tried to pry Adinan's arms from his throat before responding, "It's Heracles."

"Oh, veh that makes more sense! I'll write that down... 'Not... a... Disney... Character. There!" Feliciano read aloud what he was writing and continued. "Next is... um... Im Yong Soo?"

"Da Zee~"

"Ivan?" Feliciano shivered a bit. Ivan was scarier than Arthur.

"Da!"

"Kiku!" Feliciano waved at his good friend, who waved back shyly.

"Lily!"

"Hello, Mr. Feliciano." The youngest person at the gathering responded politely. "Thank you very much for the pasta, it is delightful."

"Veh~ It was no trouble, really Lily! I made it with love!" Feliciano said happily back, freezing at the glare he was receiving from Lily's older brother, Vash.

"What was that, Vargas?" The Swiss man grumbled.

"Erm, nothing..." He resumed role call, fear of Lily's brother evident to all but Lily and maybe Alfred. He was too busy eating. The Italian gulped and continued. "Ludwig!" He glanced over at his boyfriend and put a big heart next to his name on the paper.

"Next is uh... Matthew?" He looked around for the Canadian. "Where is he? I could have sworn I saw him earlier... Veh..."

"I'm over here..." A voice said from behind Gilbert making everyone but the albino jump.

"Oh, I didn't see you there!" He checked off his name. "Mei!"

"Hello~" The Taiwanese girl said nicely, returning to deleting pictures she didn't need off of her camera.

"Ciao~ And next is-"

"Me, assuming we are still going alphabetically. Hello Feliciano." Roderich stated, bluntly cutting the Italian off.

"Veh, wow, you are really good at things like this Roderich! And next we have... Toris!"

"Uh, hello..." He mumbled nervously looking at the glares being sent back and forth by Ivan and Feliks that Feliciano was oblivious to.

"And finally we have Vash! That's everyone, yay!" Feliciano threw the paper and pen up into the air, clapping and doing little hops afterward. "We can now start phase one of the plan!"

"But you, like, haven't even told us about the plan, how are we, like, supposed to do phase one?" Feliks said loudly.

"Phase one is telling you about the plan and stuff!" He said happily, turning to the large canvas notebook and flipping a page to show a picture of Lovino and Antonio. "Okay, so we gotta do a couple things. First, we have to make Antonio realize he is gay, that's phase 2! So, I was thinking we get Gilbert and Francis to take him out, eventually suggest the idea to him, then Arthur will suggest it to him again, when he first shows up for therapy, before he even tells you about what Gil and Francis said! That way for sure he'll think everyone else thinks it!" Murmurs of approval emerged from the group and Feliciano continued.

"Phase 3 is getting Antonio to realize he loves Lovino! We all know he does, he just is too oblivious to realize it. So, we organize a group of a few of us and we make Antonio and Lovino go on a date sort of thing, making them love each other and stuff! Lovino already told me he likes Antonio, it's really just a matter of making Antonio realize his love!" Feliciano finished. "So, what do you guys think, veh?"

The group of people all looked satisfied with the plan, and also decided that Feliciano was a lot smarter than he let on.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of discussion and deciding on 'Awesome codenames' for each member, they decided to celebrate. Feliciano got out a bottle of Champagne and poured some all around. He was nervous about talking in front of all those people, and really needed this to loosen up. Suddenly, Lovino burst into his younger brother's house mid-party, all eyes turned to the older of the Vargas brothers. He looked around at all of the stunned faces, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.<p>

"Fratello! I can uh... explain?" Feliciano chuckled nervously, waiting for his brother's reaction.

"Please do. Because from where I stand it looks like my little bastard of a brother is hosting an orgy." He said bluntly. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'm just gonna leave now. Ciao, motherfuckers."

And with that, Lovino was gone.

"Hey, Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"What's an orgy?"

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah, chapter 3. Lot's of video game references and other characters besides Lovino and Antonio. Sorry, I was gonna make this chapter a lot longer, but it is already long... :I<p>

I had fun writing this chapter, and like always, please let me know of any grammar mistakes me or my editor missed.

The next chapter is also going to be big, and it will be Christmas-y. See ya next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, late chapter, but what else is new? And it's not like I'm sorry or anything, I had Christmas presents to play with. :I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! Also, this story is loosely based on a chicken noodle soup for the soul story I saw. But, like, really loosely. :I

Gilbert pulled up into the parking space designated to Antonio's apartment building. He parked quickly and jumped out of his awesome Volkswagen beetle, as well as Francis. They stepped into the elevator and turned on their phones, accessing the private chat app Kiku made.

**[Navy]: ThE aWeSoMe Me Is HeRe!**

**[Violet]: Oui, as am I~**

**[Rainbow]: Okay guys, let's begin phase 2!**

**[Navy]: Ja, RaInBoW~**

**[Navy]: ThIs ChAt ThInG iS rEaLlY cOoL bTw.**

**[Navy]: TeLl WhItE i SaId So!**

**[Violet]: Anyways, Rainbow, we are in the elevator now.**

**[Violet]: We will let you know if we need anything!**

**[Rainbow]: Roger, Violet!**

**[Rainbow]: Oh, and White says thank you, Navy~**

**[Navy]: MoThErFuCkIn' AwEsOmE.**

**-Navy is AFK-**

**-Violet is AFK-**

Gilbert and Francis pocketed their phones, their elevator reaching its' destination. They walked in unison to his apartment door and Gilbert began knocking obnoxiously as Francis straightened his violet bowtie.

"Hey, Lovi, what are you thinking for dinner?" Antonio asked looking behind him at his Italian friend who was reading a book at the dining table.

"Meh, whatever you make is fine, bastard." Lovino shifted slightly while reading before looking up. "Are we doing anything tonight?"

"Well, I don't think so..." He looked thoughtful for a moment, stirring some tomato sauce. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm all yours today..." He chuckled softly at the thought.

Lovino was of course, less amused. He coughed and sputtered around the bottle of cherry soda he was drinking. "Yeah, sure, whatever... Bastard..." His face tinted pink slightly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

A loud pounding of the front door resonated through the large apartment. Lovino shot a half hearted glance in the door's direction but did not move, looking at Antonio over his book, who apparently hadn't heard the sound.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Antonio heard it the second time, setting down his spoon in the pot of cooking sauce. "Coming!" He called half-jogging to the door. The Spaniard stretched out his hand towards the doorknob until the door shot open.

"Kesesesesese~ Told you I could pick the lock, I am so awesome~ "

"I didn't doubt that you could, I was just telling you that it was rude." The Frenchman shifted his gaze to a shocked Antonio. Gilbert followed it and came to a realization that Antonio was right behind him. He gave a quick nod to Francis who pulled out a large garbage bag and threw it over Antonio's head.

"Francis, what are you doing?" Antonio exclaimed as he felt himself being lifted, flailing his legs in a useless attempt to break free of his friend's grasp.

"Saving you, mon ami." He tossed Antonio to Gilbert who ran to his convertible. Francis let himself into Antonio's home, heading straight to the sauce.

"HEY, BASTARD!" Lovino yelled and jumped up from his seat. "SERIOUSLY, WHO THE FUCK LET YOU IN MY GODDAMN APARTMENT?"

"Well, my little Lovi, we are borrowing Antonio for the night, and all you have to do to finish this meal is put in a dash of oregano and maybe something spicy..." He tasted the sauce. "Definitely something spicy... Au revoir, we'll return your Antonio in a few hours~" He promptly hurried out of there, leaving a stunned Lovino behind. He shrugged and went back to his book.

"Whatever, my painting is done so I can just finish this book without any distractions.. Harry Potter is the shit."

Gilbert threw Antonio in the back of his car and revved it up, waiting for Francis to get his ass out to the car. He played with his navy neckerchief before noticing how quiet Antonio was.

"You okay, Churro?" Gilbert asked before he threw a blanket onto his friend who struggled to get out of the garbage bag. He eventually ripped it open and sat up quickly, only to have to fight the blanket as well. Gilbert chuckled at his friend's actions.

"Gil! What did you do that for? You could have just texted me, and I would have come out with you guys... And where is Francis, is he getting Lovi?"

"Eh, no, Lovino isn't coming."

"Oh..." Antonio mumbled, voice laced with disappointment. _Interesting..._ Gilbert thought. _Might as well get started before Francis gets here, he always takes his sweet ass with everything..._

"Hey, Tonio, you're not disappointed are you?" He began innocently.

"Well, kinda, I guess... Why can't Lovi come?"

"Figured it was a Bad Touch Trio only thing, at least that's how Francis made it out... Lovino only lets you call him 'Lovi', huh? Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"I dunno, Lovi and me have always been bestest buddies..." Antonio said slowly, eying Gilbert suspiciously. "What are you getting at, amigo?"

Gilbert shrugged, trying to look uncaring. "Nothing really, it just seems like you guys are awfully close."

"We're just good friends." Antonio practically repeated his earlier statement.

"_Really_ good friends..." Gilbert mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Gil?"

"Nothing. Oh, hey, here comes the French Fry!" Gilbert honked his horn as Francis got in.

"Allo, my friends, now let us get zee show on zee road?"

"JA!"

"I guess I have no choice then? Si!"

"Well, Gilbert, what are you waiting for? Allons-y!" They sped off out of the parking complex into the highways towards the nearest pub, Gilbert and Francis discreetly typing on their phones.

**[Navy]: We'Ve CaPtUrEd AnToNiO.**

**[Rainbow]: How did it go, veh?**

**[Violet]: It went off without a hitch!**

**[Rainbow]: Good to hear~**

**[Rainbow]: Where are you taking him?**

**[Navy]: ThE rUbY rOsE pUb.**

**-Violet is AFK-**

**[Rainbow]: ?**

**[Navy]: He'S tAlKiNg To ToNiO.**

**[Rainbow]: Oh, okay.**

**[Rainbow]: Good luck and stuff!**

**[Navy]: ThAnKs, RaInBoW~**

**[Rainbow]: Hey, Navy?**

**[Navy]: Ja?**

**[Rainbow]: How are you typing like that? Aren't you driving?**

**[Navy]: …**

**[Navy]: MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS.**

**[Navy]: HoNk.**

**-Navy is AFK-**

Gilbert closed his cell phone and narrowly avoided death for the fourth time that night, swerving back to the position he was supposed to be in (according to the law). He smiled as he sped into the parking lot much higher than the speed limit allowed.

"'The Ruby Rose'?" Antonio questioned Gil's choice. "We normally go clubbing."

"Yeah, but Eyebrows recommended this place to me, and I decided it would be cool to have a calmer atmosphere..." Gilbert said happily. Antonio shrugged. A calm night sounded good to him...

"And so- and so I says to this guy. -hic- ...I forget..." Antonio broke out into a fit of giggles. Gilbert and Francis glanced to one another. Their friend was always such a lightweight, they only had a few drinks, yet Antonio was dead drunk. Francis pushed Antonio's finished drink away before he could ask for more.

"It seems our friend has had enough." Francis chuckled.

"But I still need it! I need it to think about... stuff..." He trailed off before sneezing.

"Thinking? What do you have to think about?" Gilbert questioned, plotting the entire time.

"Lotses of stuff! Like dinner, and damned girls and dinner... and maybe..." He trailed off and looked thoughtful for a moment (or as thoughtful as you could drunk). "I dunno. Hehehe~"

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, Tonio! I think I figured out why girls don't like you for long!" Gilbert gave a sly grin to Francis, mouthing to him the 'I got this, bro'.

"Why?" The Spaniard asked, genuinely interested.

"Ever consider you are gay as a rainbow?" Gilbert laughed at the expression he received. It was like: drunk guy gets slammed in the face by a truck named 'What the Fuck'.

"I-I'm not sure I heard you right, amigo... Perhaps I am too drunk..." He took out the little heart Arthur gave him a week or two ago, as he often did now.

"If you think you are drunk then you are not, archloch. And you heard me, I said that I think your a homo."

"...I see... And no, Gil, I never did consider it... But where do you get such an idea?"

Francis piped up at this point. "Well, mon ami, perhaps the girls found out after one date, they are good at finding stuff like that out..."

"...That would make sense... I'll have to ask my therapist about it. Uggh... I'm all sober now, Gilly, you killed the mooooood." Antonio whined as he pocketed the heart once more.

"What are friends for?" Gilbert smiled. Their part of phase 2 was officially complete.

**[Navy]: BrOkE tHe NeWs To HiM**

**[Rainbow]: How'd it go?**

**[Violet]: As well as it could have...**

**[Navy]: YoU mAkE iT sOuNd LiKe We FaIlEd**

**[Navy]: It WeNt FiNe**

**[Violet]: It's you up next, Green~**

**[Green]: Yeah, whatever, frog.**

**[Green]: I have a meeting with him tomorrow. **

**[Rainbow]: So everything is going according to plan?**

**[Navy]: Ja!**

**[Rainbow]: Excellent!**

**[Rainbow]: Did Mike get the tickets?**

**[Red]: yES, i DID,**

**[Red]: aND THAT ISN'T MY NAME,**

**[Rainbow]: Okay, go do your part of the plan!**

**[Red]: Uh,,, oKAY,**

**-Red is AFK-**

**[Rainbow]: Why is everyone typing weird?**

**[Navy]: HeY, iT's So AwEsOmE.**

**-Navy is AFK-**

Gilbert closed his phone and snickered to himself. People would never understand the things Gilbert dubbed awesome~

Lovino woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing from down the hall. He did a somewhat cool jump out of bed, only to slip on the sheets. He quickly defeated the evil sheets and snuck down the hall, turning his head around the corner, only to be met with the face of Antonio. Lovino gave a (very manly) scream and fell backwards.

"Oh, sorry Lovi~ I didn't see you there!" Antonio offered his hand to his room mate, who accepted it. He pulled the smaller up and made sure he was steady, realizing a blush on his face. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Your face is all red..."

"No, I'm fine..." Lovino glanced at the clock. "Your home kinda late, it's already 3 in the morning, are you drunk?"

"No, Lovi, I'm fine~ Just kinda tired." He laughed a little bit, exhaustion evident in his expression.

"Okay. Good night, bastard." Lovino turned back and began walking to his room, until he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lovino, wait! Uh... I mean..." Antonio cringed at how he sounded. Lovino slowly looked at his friend's hand. He spoke without looking at Antonio, "What is it, bastard, I thought you were tired."

"It's just... Gilbert said something... and..." He gulped. Antonio wasn't sure, but he really cared about what Lovino thought the most. He couldn't bring himself to ask, though. What if Lovino hated him? What if he got creeped out? What if- This thought process continued for a while.

"Weeeeell?" Lovino drew out the word, impatient, as he was tired too. "Hurry up, dammit!"

"You know, never mind, it was silly anyways~ Good night, Lovi!"

"Uh, yeah..." They both went back to their rooms. As Antonio crawled into his bed, he was plagued with thoughts of not being accepted by his best friend since childhood.

"Hello, Artie~" Antonio waved at Arthur the next morning. "How've you been?"

"Better than you it seems. You seem troubled, and tired... Did you not sleep well?" Arthur asked, worried, fiddling with his green tie.

"Well... My friend had this idea, but it seems kind of ridiculous... But not so ridiculous at the same time?" Antonio mumbled. He was confusing himself, Arthur probably didn't even understand-

"What idea?" The Brit asked, leaning forward a bit, clearly interested.

"Well he suggested that I may be... homosexual..." Antonio finally said.

"Oh. I see. Um... Antonio, would you mind if I said something?"

"No, amigo, whatever you say is fine!"

"Well... To be honest Antonio, I agree with your friend... I have had my suspicions for a while now..." Arthur moved in his seat uncomfortably. He felt really guilty about this but... he wasn't really lying.

"...I see..." Antonio thought to himself for a moment. "Er- how does one go about finding out exactly if they are... yeah."

His therapist shrugged. "It depends on the person, really. Go on a date with someone and see how it goes? Is there anyone you think you may have an attraction to?"

"Well... Maybe? I'm not quite comfortable giving a name... He probably isn't even..." Antonio looked to Arthur hoping he would understand the unspoken words.

"I see... Well, try and spend more time with this person, perhaps they have feelings as well...?"

"Probably not, but it can't hurt to try, right?" Antonio smiled with new found determination.

"Yes. Also, Antonio, you are a very likeable person." Arthur smiled at Antonio and gave him a (kinda lame and awkward) thumbs up.

Matthew snuck in Lovino's room window quickly and quietly. He looked at the tickets he was supposed to sneak in his pockets for the Christmas Festival their town hosted. Matthew was stunned when he was assigned this for his mission, but it really did suit him. He was practically invisible to most people, so he had the lowest chance of getting caught, which would probably ruin everything, according to Feliciano.

This, of course, put the Canadian under quite a bit of pressure, so he was glad he had a bit of back up. Behind him was the friendly Mei and Kiku, dressed in all black and wearing face masks. Mei wore a maroon head band which stood out from the rest of her outfit, and Kiku's shirt was emblazoned with a large white circle on the chest. Matthew briefly thought of how bland his plain red hoodie was in comparison to their outfits.

"Is all that ninja stuff really necessary, eh?" He asked quietly, not because he was not trying to get caught, but because that was his normal speaking voice.

"Hai, it helps very much. Mei, would you mind cutting the power?" Kiku asked as he turned to Mei. She gave a quick nod before seemingly disappearing from sight. "I'm going to go scout out the surroundings, Matthew-san, would you mind checking in with Feliciano-kun?"

"No, I was just about to. I'll do that quickly and then try my best to find Lovino." Kiku gave a small nod and left just as Mei had a few moments ago. Matthew closed the window and scurried into the closet to alert Feliciano of the current situation.

**[Red]: hEY, rAINBOW, WE ARE IN,**

**[Rainbow]: Excellent!**

**[White]: We are all here and acc0unted f0r 0_0**

**[Maroon]: Yeah!**

**[Rainbow]: See, I am not going to question the crazy typing anymore. :I**

**[White]: H0mestuck is very interesting, Rainb0w**

**[White]: I rec0mend it**

**[Red]: sAME,**

**[Red]: bUT, BACK TO, UH,,, mATTERS AT HAND, I GUESS,,,**

**[Maroon]: I am cutting the power now.**

**[Rainbow]: I'll leave you guys to it, then~**

**-Red is AFK-**

**-White is AFK-**

**-Maroon is AFK-**

Matthew pocketed his phone as he saw the lights in the hallway go out from his post. Lovino's yelling helped out, too.

"AGGH, I WAS READING DAMMIT!" He heard him yell, also something about Harry Potter before he began ranting to himself in Italian. It was amusing to hear, Matthew could only wonder what funny expressions Lovino had as well. The Canadian slunk down the hall quietly, glancing around for the loud Italian, finding him in the kitchen. Lovino stomped around, roughly yanking drawers open in search of some candles or other light sources. Matthew was afraid he would find some, until Kiku tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the twenty or so candles in his arms.

Matthew suppressed a chuckle before nodding in understanding. He quietly took out the tickets and a small pebble, walking over to the counter with a few pots Lovino had moved in his search for candles. He placed the tickets to the festival on the table, where their vibrant white color would stand out against the dark chestnut table. He walked back to the hallway silently, where he proceeded to throw the pebble at a pot, in turn, creating a large-

_BANG-CLANG!_

Lovino jumped and yelled, turning his head to the suddenly loud noise in his recently quiet apartment (well, silent apart from his grumblings). He walked over to the pots he moved from earlier, finding the tickets. He squinted and strained his eyes in an effort to read them, soon realizing what event they were for. He looked around the apartment, searching for the person who left them there, but after finding no one, he pocketed them. Mission accomplished.

**[Red]: hE GOT THE TICKETS,**

**[Rainbow]: Excellent!**

**[Maroon]: I am turning the power back on.**

**[Red]: oH, CRAP, OKAY,**

**[Red]: mEET YOU OUTSIDE,**

**-Red is AFK-**

**-Maroon is AFK-**

**[White]: I will return to the m0nit0rs at y0ur h0use, then.**

**[Rainbow]: Wait, White, I need you to check something if you can while you're still there.**

**[White]: Certainly.**

"What?" Antonio asked surprised at Lovino's suggestion.

"Dammit, bastard! I asked if you wanted to go to this damn Christmas festival thing, but if you don't-"

"No, I was just surprised because I'm the one who drags you places... When is the festival?"

"Er... tonight... in a few hours." Lovino blushed a bit, looking down to avoid Antonio's gaze.

"Oh, okay~ I'll go get ready!" Antonio smiled and got up from the couch, walking to his room. He was happy that he wouldn't have to ask Lovino out, he was still struggling with the whole 'am I gay or not' thing, so Lovino asking him out of the blue like this was a lot easier for him.

**[Purple]: We are following Antonio and Lovino right now, Feliciano.**

**[Orange]: They are only a few blocks from the festival thingy.**

**[Rainbow]: Yay, good job tailing them Purple and Orange!**

**[Blue]: ARE THEY WALKING OR DRIVING?**

**[Purple]: Walking.**

**[Purple]: And would you stop that dreadful capital letter nonsense?**

**[Blue]: BUT DUDE, KARKAT IS MY FAVORITE!**

**[Blue]: AND HE'S ALL LIKE: 'FUCK FUCK, FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!'**

**[Rainbow]: ...Anyways...**

**[Rainbow]: All forces assemble at the festival!**

**[Rainbow]: It's time for phase 3!**

AN: *Waves* Hiya, guys! So uh... yeah, sorry for lateness I guess? (I'm not really sorry because the other chapter's already done, and I'll upload it within the next few days!) I know you're all excited, so look forward to it. Let me explain a few things, I guess.

**Weird Typing: **I recently got into Homestuck, there are so many references of it in these last two chapters. I know it's irritating, and personalities don't match with the characters exactly, but I thought this was cool.

**Colored Accessories: **Each character has an accessory which is colored like their username! See if you can find out who's who in this chapter.

I think that's it in this chapter, so look forward to the next one. I'm gonna go get killed by my editor~

**The Ruby Rose: **There is this one fic my sister showed me, it was PrUK, and they went to the Ruby Rose Pub. Kinda a tribute to it. Oh, and it was called Unexpected Results by Jet Set Radio Yoyo. Very awesome, I recommend it. (There is Mpreg in it, tho...)


	5. Chapter 5

This is the first update I haven't been late. You have no idea of how proud I am of myself.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! Also, this story is loosely based on a chicken noodle soup for the soul story I saw. But, like, really loosely. :I

Antonio and Lovino walked in the cold slightly snowy streets together, slowly nearing the festival. They chatted back and forth for a while about nothing really, having a generally good time.

"And so he was all like, 'You've harmed my literature, it can no longer be returned in the 'Fair' condition!', and I was all- Oh, hey bastard, we're here." Lovino said as he looked at the brightly colored gates before them.

"Oh, we are! Come on, let's go!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and ran towards the gate, almost past the ticket people.  
>"Agh! Give me a minute, bastard! I gotta give them our tickets! Slow down!"<p>

"Sorry, Lovi, I haven't been to this thing in a few years, so I was excited!" Antonio laughed and gave a big smile, letting go of Lovino's arm.

"Oh yeah? Well I've never even been to one of these kind of things before..." Lovino replied as he rolled his eyes and handed his tickets to the creepy masked man who stood there. The man nodded distractedly, allowing them in as he gave them back their punched tickets and typed on his black cell phone at the same time.

"Never? Not even when you were little?"

"Nope. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Hrm... Oh, do you want some cotton candy or something? These places always have some neat food!" Antonio suggested.

"Cotton candy? Whatever you want, bastard." Lovino said, allowing himself to be pulled to one of the concession stands.

**[Black]: Yeah, I just took their tickets. They're heading for a food stand.**

**[Pink]: Like, thanks, Black!**

**[Black]: Yeah, let me know if I'm needed again.**

**-Black is AFK-**

Antonio and Lovino waited in line behind two people, who were supposedly together. But right now, Lovino didn't care. He just wanted to kill these two guys in front of him. They decided to take forever to pick anything, it had been at least eight minutes. Lovino ground his teeth in irritation, counting numbers in his head slowly.

"So, like, ummm..." The blonde one kept the same 'um' noise for a while before Antonio began speaking.

"Here, Lovi, let's decide what we want now while we wait! It can be faster that way." The Spaniard suggested before smiling nervously.

Lovino sighed before replying. "Yeah, sure, sure. We're getting cotton candy, right?"

Antonio nodded. "But you have to pick what flavor! There's pink, blue, green, and yellow. You can also get any two colors twisted together~"

"Okay. When we get up there I think I'll get green and yellow twist... Do you wanna share? It'll be cheaper..." Lovino suggested.

"Are you sure you're cool with that? If you are, then sure."

"Yeah, it's fine, it's fine." Lovino gave a toothy grin. Antonio laughed a bit before the companion of the blonde man turned around, copper necklace shining in the light.

"Er, I am sorry we are taking so long. If you don't mind, me and my friend Feliks here would like to buy your snack? You said green-yellow, right?"

"Huh? Are you sure?" Lovino asked. He was about to punch these people into the moon, but now he wasn't so sure. He always liked free things, but really, who didn't? "What do you say, Tonio?"

"As long as you two are sure it's okay..."  
>"It's totally cool!" The blonde man, apparently named Feliks, quickly bought all of the things he ordered and the cotton candy for the other two before running off, pink earrings waving as he walked. Lovino looked at the cotton candy he was holding. There was only one. One thing of cotton candy. There was two of them... Lovino slowly pieced the things he was thinking together.<p>

"Uh." He said dumbly, not knowing how to bring attention to his friend about the situation.

"...Uh? What's up, Lovi?" Antonio asked as he made his way away from the small food stand, turning back to look at Lovino who had stayed in the same spot. Antonio noted his friend was looking intently at the sugary and fluffy candy. "Is there something wrong with the cotton candy?"

"Well... There is only one... and didn't you want some?" Well that was a problem.

"Um... I don't mind sharing, if we just pick off of it... But if you don't want to you can have it~ I'll just get my own!" Antonio began walking back to the food stand before Lovino grabbed his arm quickly. Antonio turned back to look at the Italian with his nervous smile. Lovino pulled his arm back quickly, shoving the cotton candy in Antonio's face.

"I don't mind sharing!" He said, looking up shyly to his friend. "You can't just assume that I don't want to share. Wait for an answer next time bastard!" Antonio smiled and picked off a piece with his fingers.

"Okay, I will!" He ate the piece and began walking with Lovino in tow, and together they chatted idly about how they would spend today.

**[Pink]: They are totally sharing the cotton candy!**

**[Rainbow]: Yay!**

**[Rainbow]: Okay, Yellow and Teal!**

**[Teal]: Yes?**

**[Yellow]: H3LL0!**

**[Teal]: !**

**[Teal]: Yellow, why are you typing like that?**

**[Yellow]: N4VY SH0W3D M3 TH1S TH1NG C4LL3D H0M3STUCK.**

**[Rainbow]: Oh no...**

**[Teal]: What? What is Homestuck?**

**[Teal]: How does this affect how you type?**

**[Yellow]: B3C4US3 MY F4V0R1T3 CH4R4CTER IS T3R3Z1.**

**[Yellow]: 4ND SH3 TYP3S L1K3 TH1S!**

**[Navy]: I kNeW yOu WoUlD lIkE hEr!**

**[Teal]: Navy, if you polluted my sister's brain I will kill you.**

**[Navy]: It WoUlD bE kInD oF cOoL iF yOu TyPeD lIkE nEpEtA, tHo...**

**[Yellow]: :?**

**[Navy]: VaSh CoUlD hAvE bEeN eQuIuS**

**[Navy]: ThInK aBoUt It**

**[Yellow]: 1 SH0ULD D0 TH4T!**

**[Rainbow]: Guys, can we get back to dominating my brother's love life?**

**[Teal]: …**

**[Rainbow]: Yellow and Teal, I need you to do your thingy!**

**[Yellow]: 0K4Y!**

**[Teal]: Sure...**

**-Yellow is AFK-**

**[Teal]: I swear Navy,**

**[Teal]: If this 'Houselost' thing damaged my little sister in any way,**

**[Teal]: I will shoot your ass with one of the guns I keep on my person at all times.**

**[Navy]: …**

**-Teal is AFK-**

**[Navy]: BiTcH, hOmEsTuCk Is MaDe Of MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaClEs!**

**-Teal is back online-**

**[Navy]: Oh ShIt!**

**-Navy is AFK-**

**[Teal]: That's what I thought.**

**-Teal is AFK-**

**[Rainbow]: o_O**

Antonio threw the cone their candy held into the trash and stretched. "So what do you wanna do, Lovi?" Lovino shrugged and looked around. Finally his eyes landed on a colorful attraction and his face brightened.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" The Italian asked hopefully. Antonio looked at the attraction and had an expression of thought cross his face. He nibbled his lip and his eyebrows narrowed.

"Well, if you want to, then sure." Lovino smiled just a bit as he and Antonio walked around to the front of the Ferris wheel. They stepped in the relatively short line and waited around for a few moments. Antonio pulled out his wallet to get the required amount for the ride, handing his ticket to Lovino so it wouldn't get in his way as he leafed through bills. Lovino silently reminded himself to pay for most of the rides; it was his idea to go here after all (sort of). The person who ran the ride requested to see the tickets, as was standard protocol. He had a lazy look on his face, and a small cat on his shoulder, which had a cute indigo top hat.

"Excuse me," The man said slowly, "You can ride this ride for free, you have the special white tickets." The two looked at him surprised, so he handed them each a sheet of paper. "These are the rides you can ride for free. Have a nice day." He allowed them onto the ride and closed the door to the Ferris Wheel car the were on. Lovino looked out the window happily.

"This is cool, we get some free rides. Do you wanna just do these or go on some others? I'll pay for them all because this was my idea anyways." He stopped talking and waited for Antonio's answer. He turned away from the window to look at his friend. "Well?" When Antonio still didn't answer, Lovino poked him in the side, worried. "Are you okay, bastard?" Antonio nodded quickly, shaking his head up and down.

"I-I'm fine..." It was obvious to Lovino that he was not by any means fine. He looked pretty pale, which was strange because he was normally really tan. His eyes were focused on the ground and his hands were wrapped around his sides, like he was hugging himself. He looked positively pitiful. "I may just be a little scared of heights..." He muttered, looking at Lovino with a little, awkward smile.

"Crap, bastard, why didn't you tell me _before_ we got on?" Lovino threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"You liked you really wanted to go on..."

"Well sure, but I could have gone on myself! Dammit!" Lovino shook his head and sighed. "Whatever, it can't be helped now. Is there anyway I can help, bastard?" Antonio shifted in his spot a little.

"Anything to distract me from thinking about... being up here." He gulped hard, trying to calm himself down. "Talking, games, anything... When I was little and stressed out like this, my grandfather would..." He trailed off, finding the memory a little embarrassing.

"What? I don't care what it is, as long as you aren't so quiet. It's creepy. For me, I mean, I don't care about how you think this whole thing is."

"Well... my grandfather would hug me and cuddle with me... But talking will work too, if you'd rather do that-" He was cut off when Lovino extended his arms awkwardly in a gesture, offering a hug.

"Just shut up and hug me, if that'll make it better!" Lovino turned his head away to hide his blush as much as he could. Antonio blushed a bit too, and accepted the hug gratefully. They sat curled up together in that position until the car came to an unsuspected halt.

**[Indigo]: They are on the ride right now...**

**[Rainbow]: Okay, thanks Indigo!**

**[Rainbow]: Teal and Yellow, are you in position?**

**[Teal]: Yeah.**

**[Yellow]: Y3S!**

**[Rainbow]: Okay, cut the power to the Ferris wheel!**

**[Rainbow]: Blue and Green, you're in the car in front of them?**

**[Blue]: YES!**

**[Green]: Yeah...**

**[Green]: Hey, Blue...**

**[Rainbow]: DON'T ASK!**

**[Rainbow]: Just don't ask about the typing...**

**[Green]: Uh... Okay. Sure.**

**[Yellow]: 1T'S J4MM3D.**

**[Rainbow]: Thanks, you guys!**

**[Rainbow]: Gray and Silver!**

**[Silver]: Da zee~**

**[Gray]: Da?**

**[Rainbow]: You're in the car behind them, right?**

**[Gray]: Da!**

**[Silver]: We'll inform you of what is going on with your brother and Antonio!**

**[Rainbow}: Excellent!**

**[Rainbow]: Everyone standby for the signal!**

Feliciano spun around in his rainbow wheelie chair in front of the chat room monitor in glee. Everything was going perfectly according to plan!

"Ludwig!" He shouted as he jumped out of his chair to hug the German on his right. "It's gonna be perfect! Lovino and Antonio are gonna go out!"

"That's nice Feli," He sighed, trying to continue monitoring the chat. "We have to watch this, though. I'll hug you later." Feliciano pouted a bit, giving him his best puppy dog eyes (although Alfred's are unmatchable, Matthew is the only one unaffected by them). Ludwig finally caved and hugged his boyfriend back. "There. Now let me return to my work." Feliciano just sat up into Ludwig's lap.

"We can watch it together, veh!" He said happily. Kiku watched from the left smiling slightly.

The car lurched forward and all the lights went out in the car. Antonio looked around frantically, and then to Lovino. He squeezed his friend tighter and buried his head into the crook of Lovino's neck.

"L-Lovino," He whimpered. "How far up are we?" Antonio felt Lovino shift his head a bit.

"Uh... Are you sure you want to know?" Lovino responded dully. He felt Antonio nod slightly. "Okay, so um... We are at the... top."

"WHAT?" Antonio yelled. He looked at Lovino in exasperation, pulling away from him. "You- you're kidding right?" He chuckled nervously. "There is no way this is happening..."

"Sorry to tell you bastard, but it is." Lovino sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Probably not..." Antonio pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "I look like a pansy right now, huh?" He sniffed a bit. "And to top it all off, I'm embarrassing me in front of my best friend. Honestly, right now couldn't be worse." Lovino looked at his friend, hopelessly trying to think of something to say that would make everything better.

"Well... You could always be on fire? I dunno, bastard, there's really no need to worry about what I think about you. You're pretty much my idol." He sighed and scooted closer to Antonio, giving the most comforting hug he could muster. Antonio smiled as best he could.

"Sorry this sucks, Lovino..."

"Na, it's fine... Though the Ferris wheel thing is cliche, didn't think it could actually happen." Lovino sat with Antonio calmly.

"Lovino, I am so scared right now, it's not even funny." Antonio said after a while.

"Is it ever funny to be scared?" Lovino questioned.

"I dunno, it's an expression. What I'm saying is that I'm not distracted enough. DO you have your cell phone on you so I can play a game or something?"

"I think so," Lovino pulled away from Antonio a bit to search his pockets. He pulled out his wallet, a button, both of their tickets, and some post-it notes. "Yeah, I lied. I got nothing. Don't you have your phone?"

"I don't think so..." Antonio pulled out his blue and green heart and his wallet.

"I suppose we could toss the button around... No, I'm kidding, don't look at me like that, bastard! Crap. Okay, give me a minute to think of something..." Lovino muttered, and looked out the window to find some inspiration.

**[Silver]: They look like they are hugging now...**

**[Silver]: Oh, and Lovino is looking out the window!**

**[Rainbow]: Okay, Blue and Green, are you ready?**

**[Blue]: FUCK YEAH!**

**[Green]: I suppose...**

**[Rainbow]: Okay, Blue and Green, make teal!**

**[Teal]: What?**

Lovino stared around him while doing his best to comfort Antonio. He looked to the car in front of him, maybe they were fairing better. His face went red at the sight. The car in front of them held two men, who were currently making out as if it were their last day on Earth. They ran their fingers through each others hair, kissing and obviously very distracted from everything around them. Lovino gulped hard, turning to Antonio.

"Bastard, this is gonna sound kinda... weird..." Lovino started then shook his head. "Yeah, you know what, never mind. It's stupid. Bad idea."

"Whatever it is, it's something right?" Antonio mumbled. "What is it?" Lovino pointed to the car in front of them. Antonio looked outside to see the same sight that Lovino saw just seconds ago. "O-oh..." That was an.. interesting idea, to say the least. Lovino and Antonio blushed for a bit in silence, watching the two in the front of them, still going at it. They were obviously having a hell of a time.

"You know, maybe it's not such a bad idea?" Antonio suggested quietly. "I mean, only if you're comfortable with that sort of thing..." He shifted uncomfortably, still being held by Antonio.

"Yeah." Lovino said simply.

"Sorry for suggesting it, I knew you would think it was- wait, yeah?" Antonio said surprised. Lovino shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"If you're okay with it, then it's fine. This whole thing was for us to have a good time, right?" Lovino said logically.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Antonio mumbled, looking up into Lovino's eyes. Lovino leaned forward and kissed Antonio. Sparks flew for both of them, if that's what you'd call it. Their mouths moved slowly against one another, as the lights came on, yet neither took notice. Both were currently in bliss.

**[Gray]: They are doing the kissing!**

**[Rainbow]: Really?**

**[Silver]: Yeah, this is great!**

**[Rainbow]: YIPPEE! **

**[Navy]: FiNaLlY!**

**[Violet]: Oui, I am happy for them~**

**-Navy is AFK-**

**-Violet is AFK-**

**-Gray is AFK-**

**-Silver is AFK-**

Kiku turned to his friend and looked at him for a moment. Feliciano smiled at him and he smiled back, they still had one surprise left for the two soon-to-be lovebirds.

The two pulled apart when the Ferris wheel stopped, both blushing profusely. They stepped out of the car together, not sure of what to do next.

"So," Lovino began, "Do you... wanna maybe go home or stay here?"

"Uh... well we can do whatever you want I guess..." Antonio mumbled.

"I got the tickets from a friend, so it's fine if we leave now." Antonio nodded and they both walked home in silence through the snow.

Neither had tried to start conversation, just mulled in their thoughts. Antonio knew he liked the kiss, but he wasn't sure if Lovino loved him, while Lovino is unsure if Antonio is gay or not still. _Maybe if I could just ask him out, then the worst thing that could happen is him rejecting me, I guess._ Lovino thought to himself. _Which would really suck..._

"Oh, look Lovi, a package!" Antonio said as they neared their apartment. A large, somewhat flat package laid against their doorway, wrapped in gold and acid green wrapping paper. The tag read Antonio on it, so Antonio brought it onto the couch and started unwrapping it.

"Did you order something?" Lovino questioned from over his shoulder.

"No, I didn't, I wonder what it is. Oh, I think it's a painting!" He continued ripping at the wrapping as Lovino left the room to think a bit in his bedroom. Maybe he could sketch a bit or something... Antonio finally ripped all of the wrapping off, to reveal a painting with vibrant light green and amber colors dominating the entire picture, other colors subtly in the underlying background. A heart shape was formed by the amber and green, long and flowing brush strokes flowing from it. It was obvious that the painter had spent a very long time on it. He smiled at it and carried it into the kitchen, holding it on the blank wall. He set it onto the table and found the hammer and nails so he could set it up.

As he hammered the nails into the wall, he let his mind wander to earlier. He really enjoyed that kiss, and now he was sure he liked Lovino... Maybe he should ask him out or something! Oh, but it would suck if he was straight... His thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally hit his thumb with the hammer. He gave a shout and dropped the hammer on the floor. Lovino came running into the kitchen to see Antonio holding his hand and the hammer on the ground.

"...What are you doing with a hammer?" Lovino asked slowly.

"Huh? Oh, that package was a painting, and I thought it looked nice so I thought I should put it up?"

"Is that a question or an answer? Where is the painting, I wanna see-" He stopped talking when his eyes landed on the painting on the kitchen table. _His_ painting. The one he spent hours on this last week. "This... this painting came in the mail?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it did. I wonder who painted it, it looks so nice and I wanna thank them properly..." Lovino flipped the painting over and saw his name that he wrote on the inside. Antonio read the name several times over, as did Lovino.

"...Did you send this to me, Lovi?" Antonio chuckled nervously. Lovino grabbed the note on the inside of the canvas and stored it into his pocket.

"No, I didn't. I think someone stole it from my room and sent it to you as a joke. I'm going to bed." Lovino began to walk out of the room, taking out the note as he walked.

"Lovino, what is that?" Antonio questioned, stepping in . Lovino was acting weird, which was perfectly normal, considering they kissed for the first time no less than an hour ago. But he was acting like a different weird. Antonio didn't know how to explain it.

"Nothing. It's none of your business. Get out of my way please." He muttered coldly. He didn't want to get his heart broken, he wasn't ready for this. He needed more time, like, a couple years. Amber eyes stared into bright green ones, unblinking, unwavering, each not wanting to be the weak one.

Antonio moved quickly, snatching the note from Lovino. He tried reading it and keeping it away from Lovino at the same time.

"NO!" Lovino screeched desperately. "DON'T READ IT YET!"

"WHY?" Antonio matched his tone. "WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH THIS, THAT I CAN'T READ IT NOW?"

"BECAUSE I-" Lovino stopped a moment to gather his thoughts. "Fine. Read it out loud, I don't care. You're probably too dense to understand." Lovino stared and watched as Antonio read the letter.

"Dear Antonio," He began, "I have been trying to tell you this for a very long time, but every time I tried I have been too afraid to go through with it. Yeah, sorry for wasting your time with this letter, and I know the painting isn't that good, it was really just an idea I got from talking to my brother. Anyways, what I've been trying to say is that I..." Antonio read the next line in his head. He read it over and over before continuing. "...is that I love you. Sincerely, Lovino." Antonio looked at Lovino, who looked down, head hung in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Antonio..." Lovino mumbled, "I know you probably don't-" He was cut off when Antonio pulled out his heart from his pocket and set it on the table. Lovino looked up in confusion, when Antonio suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, Lovino," He said into the others neck. "I loved you for a while but denied it. I am so sorry, I didn't realize..." Lovino slowly accepted the hug graciously.

"Heh, of course you do, bastard. I knew the whole time..." He smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, not really. But it's nice to know you do." After a few minutes of hugging and small kisses, Lovino piped up again.

"So, are we dating now?"

"Well, I would think so. I don't have to get on one knee, do I?" Antonio teased.

"What? No way, that's my job, I'm the manly man!" Lovino chuckled at his childish words. He pulled the other over to the couch and plopped down, patting the seat next to him. "C'mon, I've had this fantasy of us cuddling on the couch forever!" Antonio eagerly sat down next to the other, who hugged him profusely.

"I love you, bastard."

"I love you too, Lovi~"

AN: _Feliciano and Kiku's cheers were heard for miles._

But seriously, clap for me, this thing was a pain to write. Well, I do like this story, and I am proud of it, I just wanted to write another fic. Yes, the awesome me is going to write something else for you kiddies~ It will be a USUK, with MANY other pairings, and it will be a VERY long Fantasy! AU. There won't be any Spamano, it will be Prumano instead cuz that is one of my favorite pairings. There's a bunch of other pairings thought, and Spain will be in it. Just don't know who/if I'm gonna pair him with, we're still in development stages for this fic.

Oh, also, while this is the end of this fic, I am planing on doing several oneshots for this story, so if you want more Spamano from me then look forward to it. I probably will update this whenever I get the next oneshot done, which may take a while because of my new project I wanna start.

Thanks for reading this story, I really appreciate it. I know it was quite fluffy at times, but I really like my fluff. And I think my editor does too. :I

Explanations for references now, I guess.

**You've harmed my literature...: **Based of something my friend said when our other friend bent her book. She said it with such a serious face, it was so funny. I made Lovino say it because I wanted him to be making a joke or something, lighten the mood or whatever. This just came to mind.

**More colors: **That's everyone, see if you can guess who is who. I actually notice that Ludwig didn't use the chat once... Oh well. :I

**Houselost: **My dad called Homestuck Houselost once. Had to use it.

**Blue and Green make teal!: **The reason we did the color codenames was this scene. We were gonna do animals, but colors made things like this possible. If you didn't guess, they are kissing. :I

**I may just be a little scared of heights...: **Everyone always makes Lovino a pussy, I kinda want to think that they would both have their little girly moments. So yes, that means Lovino will top Antonio and vice-versa. I think it's called being a seke? I dunno. :I

I think that clears everything up. Like I said, updates will happen on this eventually. See ya next time; Grimm, signing out!

I hope you all liked this fic. I certainly loved being the editor. Anyways, please look forward to our new fic. Please have a good day~

-The Editor


End file.
